Rawi
Appearance Rawi is a diminutive young woman with pale skin, expressive brown eyes, auburn hair, and a long, striped fluffy tail. Her tail tends to stiffen up and become especially bushy when startled or otherwise sgtressed. She commonly wears a brown dress to help her blend in with the wooden floors of ships better, and frequently uses re-purposed scraps of cloth and other odds and ends for ornamentation. The small pair of spectacles perched upon her nose are entirely for vanity's sake, as her eyesight is fairly good given her size. She's very fond of hats, in particular and refuses to be seen without one. Personality While timid around strangers, especially "Big Humans" she doesn't know very well, Rawi's curiosity is greater than her caution. Her drive to understand and see more of the ships that sail the world is one of the main reasons she wishes to travel the lengths of the Grand Line. Her isolationist upbringing in a village hidden from prying human eyes has led Rawi to be noticeably leery and cautious around creatures larger in size than a dwarf. She's seen little of the world and can come across as quite naive, a characteristic trait of the Tonttata. Rawi generally prefers trickery and fleeing over combat for solving her problems, using her tremendous strength as a backup plan. She's fairly greedy and will happily take anything nearby that seems interesting or potentially useful in the future as long as she thinks no one is watching. Rawi likes to stash things in the belief that she will be able to come back to get them later. Despite this greed, Rawi would never harm someone in order to get something she wanted, and has a strong sense of fair-play. She has not been known to ever break her word, and takes owed favors very seriously. Character Background Rawi belongs to a small, scattered family of Dwarves whose ships became separated from that of their main tribe during a fierce storm. Rawi's separated new-found "tribe" strove to start anew on the island they washed up on and set up a village in secret out of fear of being traded to the Slave Markets or exploited by humans. Rawi ultimately volunteered to leave the village along with many other dwarven youths to keep the village's population stable and to search for a hint or sign of what remains of the lost Tonttata Tribe. They waited one morning for a sizable sailing ship to dock at Cozia and seized the moment to stow themselves away on board. Rawi's small size made it relatively easy to sneak about the ship undetected and she began to learn a lot about the structural design of ships. It became rapidly clear after her first voyage on a merchant ship that the nutritional demands of multiple dwarves on a single ship was noticeable to the captain and crew of their chosen vessel. Disaster struck, and three of Rawi's friends were discovered and killed by the ship's furious crew. As soon as the ship docked, Rawi and her remaining compatriots fled resolved to split up and go their own way, drawing straws to see who would search each Blue Sea. Rawi has stowed away on many ships and justifies her perceived debt to the ship and crew for her stolen bed and board to herself by working to fix whatever ship she finds herself on as best she can. What originally started as no more than a chore quickly grew to become a profession and then a passion. Now, Rawi's desire to become the best shipwright she possibly can rivals her desire to find the missing Tonttata Tribe. Luckily, both dreams point in the same direction: the Grand Line. Character History WIP- Vanquished Dawn Saga. Aspects ''Character Aspects: '' 1. Agile as a Cat and Twice as Curious 2. Spanner in the Works 3. Scavenging Packrat Stat Points Abilities Tonttata Craftsman Having spent the majority of her life hiding in small nooks and crannies of different ships and buildings, Rawi has learned first-hand the art of carpentry and ship-building. Her small size enables her to access difficult to reach areas of the ship and to perform small, focused repairs to even the most minor of damages. Very few things are built with the dimensions of a Tonttata Dwarf in mind which has proven to be a mixed-blessing. Rawi finds herself rarely working with equipment meant for her size, but she has also had plenty of practice having to adapt to the available materials on hand, and creating her own furniture. While able to carry heavy objects several times her body weight and utilize powerful amounts of strength in quick bursts of energy, sustained effort is tiresome and difficult for Rawi. Ability Costs Tonttata Craftsman Dwarf Race Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Tonttata Combat Rawi fights with a close-ranged, acrobatic style unique to her race. Armed with a lance and her fluffy tail, she uses her size and speed to get close to an opponent and then unleashes surprisingly powerful attacks with a lot of force concentrated on a very small area. Fighting Style Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory Gear Inventory This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Category:Player Characters